


[Podfic] The Dickscourse

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [11]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Headcanon, Humor, M/M, Penis Size, Penises, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: A chat about Sidney Crosby's anatomy.Podfic adaptation of a tumblr post.





	[Podfic] The Dickscourse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dickscourse - A Headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466586) by smollandtoll. 



> Thanks to smollandtoll on tumblr for giving me permission to podfic their headcanons. Thanks to toll for helping out with the song decision. I didn't end up using any of the songs they suggested, but their selection helped me find the one I ended up using :). Thanks to Foxy on Discord for swooning with me over pics of Sid while I searched the right one to use for the cover.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Recorded for Out of the Auditary 2019. Thanks to thriceandonce for organising the challenge!!

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OotA/Dickscourse_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OotA/%5bHeadcanon%5d%20The%20Dickscourse.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:14:59 | 11 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/OotA/%5bHeadcanon%5d%20The%20Dickscourse.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:14:59 | 11 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Sledgehammer](https://open.spotify.com/track/029NqmIySn1kOY305AAhxT?si=uZmYthDGQ6qvF2NozIOdzA) by Peter Gabriel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
